Vulvedshul, God of Dragons and Destruction
Vulvedshul '''(dovahzul for "Dark Black Sun"), more known as '''Alduin, is the God of Dragons and Destruction, and is one of the five Major Gods. He is the strongest of the Major Gods, and possibly the first, as his task is to devour Universes to allow the Primordials to create new ones, however, he became power-hungry, and devoured Universes without the Primordials' permission. Background Information The true origins of Vulvedshul are unknown, but scholars and researchers believe that he was created at the Dawn of Time after the murder of Kronis, Primal God of Creation, to devour Universes the Primordials saw as failures. Vulvedshul did his job without question, but soon believed the Primordials saw him as nothing more than a mere pet. Vulvedshul spawned an army of very powerful dragons to help him erase the Multiverse from existence. However, the mortals of the Multiverse rebelled against him and his army. To combat this, Vulvedshul brainwashed the majority of the Multiverse into believing the dragons were gods, spawning the first Dragon Priests. The most known of these Dragon Priests are Nahkriin, Morokei, Hevnoraak, Rahgot, Otar, Volsung, Vokun, and Krosis. After time, the mortals realized that they were deceived by Vulvedshul, excluding the Dragon Cult that formed shortly after the brainwashing. Noticing the major issue, Time and Space created Dremonikrel, gifting him with intense knowledge. Behind the back of Vulvedshul, Dremonikrel taught many mortals the Voice, allowing them to be able to combat the dragon army that Vulvedshul had spawned. In Universe 53, three mortals by the name of Sormlaith, Zelldir, and Trakon challenged Vulvedshul, using their newly created Dragonrend shout to bring him to the ground for combat. After Vulvedshul killed Sormlaith and crippled Trakon, old Zelldir pulled out the Primordial Scroll given to him by Dremonikrel from the Primal Gods, and summoned Time and Space, who pulled Vulvedshul through reality, draining his power, and entombed him in a newly formed Universe 76, a Universe created to be Vulvedshul's eternal prison. Until, one day that is, when mortals inhabited the Universe. They all knew the mound was some sort of powerful object, as it always seemed to glow with an odd energy often that created blizzards around it. However, some surviving dragons found the burial ground of their leader. A young Sir Buck discovered the dragons, and witnessed the rebirth of Vulvedshul. It was shortly after his battle with Ferum, Lerum, and Gomidin when Vulvedshul devoured Universe 76, destroying his prison once and for all. After this event, Vulvedshul created multiple, weaker aspects of himself to appear randomly to attack the heroes. Even the variant that Sir Buck defeated in Sovngarde a long time ago was a weaker aspect. While Vulvedshul was creating fake copies of himself, he was gaining more and more power, until he appeared once again as Apocalypse Vulvedshul, ready to end the Multiverse once and for all, however, Zeke Buck and a fused Asantias Skyfire/Pureas Cosray interfered, using insane limitbreaking power to send Vulvedshul back to where he had came. Currently in LotU Vulvedshul is not dead, but he is regenerating. Even though he was defeated by a Roborn/Dragonborn, it will not be over. When Vulvedshul returns, the Multiverse may not be so lucky. Hopefully Buck is still alive by then, eh? Appearance * 'Vulvedshul (Normal) '- Bright, blood-red eyes, black scales, some protruding scythe-like spikes, and long curled horns. He is around 40-60 ft. * 'Apocalypse Vulvedshul '- Glowing red crevices in skin, a bright, lava-colored glow in his chest, and flaming red eyes. He is around 85 ft. around 50%, and is about 260 ft. at 100%. Power Level and Energy Type * 'Power '- 1,000+ * 'Energy Type '- God Energy and Dark Energy Trivia * He is the only God that is a full dragon in LotU. * He is most likely the most powerful God, alongside Cronois, the Major God of Death. However, despite not being part of the Immortal Order, his power is limited. * He is the only God not originally created by Xonious. * He is a much more powerful spinoff of Alduin from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Category:Major Gods Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dark Energy Category:God Energy Category:Dragons Category:Major Characters